


TMNT Profiles

by DennyHamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Username same as on Fanfiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennyHamato/pseuds/DennyHamato
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT

* * *

Leonardo

* * *

Hello my name is Leonardo Hamato. I want to tell you a little bit about myself so you can get to me better.

I was born on August 15, 1998, and I am 15 years old. I have dark chocolate eyes and I wear a blue ninja mask. I am 5'5" and I weigh 175 lbs. If you can guess my favorite color is blue. I love to eat apples, rice, salads, fish, and pizza. My favorite book is The Art of War by Sun Tzu. I am called Leo for short but I am also called by my brother, Raphael, Fearless Leader (hate it), Splinter Jr. (really hate it), and ninjutsu master and I fight with Twin Katana swords. I am the eldest of my brothers and the leader of the team. I train to better my skills as a ninja but my brothers think I train too much. But in my spare time, I enjoy to read and meditate. I can relax and have fun just like my brothers yet they don't think so. It should be a known fact that I can't cook but I can try. I am often told to stay away from the kitchen because I might burn something or blow something up (mostly the toaster) but it won't stop me from trying. I also have a sort of temper but it only shows when someone hurts my family (or when Raph gets to me, which he will). But overall, I am a warrior who will do whatever it takes to protect his family. Even though my brothers don't appreciate it.

Mikey: Hey! We appreciate what you do for us

Donny: I'm with Mikey on this one Leo

Raph: Yeah fearless is really what ya think of your little brothers

Leo: Not now guys. Well, I have to go. I hope you enjoyed learning a little about me. So now I go to deal with little brothers of mine.

Raph: Yeah you and me need to have some words.

Leo: Ugh


	2. Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own turtles

* * *

Raphael

* * *

Yo. What up I know that my bro told ya somethin bout himself. Just a bunch nonsense. But I guess I'll give ya my background.

The name's Raphael Hamato and I was born August 15, 1998. I'm 15 but the second eldest of my brothers. I have golden brown eyes and I wear a red ninja mask. I am 5'7" (I'm the tallest of my bros get over it) and weigh 180 lbs. I don't like to read much but my favorite book is Jurassic Park (the book is better than the movie) and my favorite color is red. I like to eat cereal (so what if its weird). I enjoy bashing heads, fighting, hangin wit my bros, harassing Leo (Leo: Hey!), etc. I am described by my bros as a hothead and a maniac. You can call me Raph but don't Raphie or Raphie-boy (Mikey should know) and I prefer to fight wit sais. Speaking of Mikey you should know that I am the butt of his pranks and jokes and I retaliate by beating him senseless. I tend to let my anger get the better of me but I mostly take it out on Leo. Don't get me wrong the guy may get on my nerves but I give my life for him. I'm a tough guy but when it comes down to it I'm caring guy( don't call me a softie). And let's get one thing straight. I am NOT  scared of bugs, I just hate them.

Mikey: Yes you are dude! Don't deny it

Raph: Mikey you better shut up!

Leo: Raph leave him alone.

Raph: Shut up Fearless!

Mikey: SCAREDY-CAT RAPH! HAHAHAHA!

Raph: GRRRR! Mikey I'm gonna rip your shell off c'mon here you!

Mikey: AAAAHHHHHH!

Leo: Raph stop chasing Mikey!

Don: uhhh. I have a strange family.

Mikey: DONNY! LEO! HELP ME!

Raph: GET BACK HERE!

Leo and Donny: uhhh. It never ends.


	3. Donatello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still do not own the turtles

* * *

Donatello

* * *

Hi everyone. I guess it's my turn to tell you about myself.

My name is Donatello Hamato and I was born on August 15, 1998. I am 15 years old yet I am the third eldest of my brothers. I have light chocolate brown and wear a purple ninja mask. I am 5'6" (making me the second tallest) and my favorite color is purple (don't be judgmental, purple is a great color). I really love to eat apples but I like pizza and sushi( and coffee too, my brothers say I'm obsessed with it but I'm not. Others: YES YOU ARE!). I enjoy reading especially my favorite book A Brief Time in History, inventing, and engineering. I am considered the smartest of the group, but I am the called a pacifist (simply because I chose reasoning over fighting) it doesn't mean I'm not a warrior. I am sometimes not appreciated for things I have to fix around my home (mostly the toaster) but it pays off when they are grateful for the new things I make. I am called Don or Donny for short but I'm also called Donny-boy, Genius, Brainiac, and Egghead as a joke and I fight with a Bo staff. I guess you can say I have a temper but it's rare that you will see it. If you've ever heard the phrase "The quiet ones are the most dangerous" I take it to a whole new level so you probably don't want to get me mad. But other than that I am just a calm, peace-loving turtle.

Mikey: until you get him mad as shell

Don:*annoyed* Go away Mikey

Raph: oooohh… someone's getting mad

Don: *getting mad* I am not!

Leo: Guys leave Donny alone

Don: Its fine Leo

Raph and Mikey: You sound angry

Don: I AM MAD NOW! JUST WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS YOU!

Raph: *sounds scared* Miky

Mikey: *is scared* Y-y-yeah Raph

Raph: RUUUUNNNN!

Don: *chases Mikey and Raph*

Leo: ughh… This is what happens when Don gets mad. Now I have to save my brothers from Don's wrath.

Raph and Mikey: LEO! HELP US!

Don: GET BACK HERE!

Leo: ughh coming guys

 


	4. Michaelangelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No turtles around here

* * *

Michaelanglo

* * *

 

Finally its my turn to talk.

Hey guys! My name is Michaelangelo Hamato but you guys cans call me Mikey. I was born August 15, 1998, and I'm 15 years old. I am the ever lovable baby of the family. I have baby blue eyes that are used in persuasion and my all time favorite color is orange. I am 5'4"(I'm short so what) and I weigh 180 lbs (Raph: yet you eat like a trash compactor). I am in love with pizza its all I could eat if I could. I don't like books (except comic books) but my favorite book is Where the Things are. I am the fun-loving, free-spirited, pranking turtle everyone loves. It is known that I am the best cook in the house since my bros ( mainly Leo) aren't very good at that. You can say I am a natural athlete (Raph: but all you do is sit around and play games). I fight my nunchucks and I also have a little kitten named Klunk. In my free time, I play video games or pull pranks on my bros (mostly Raph). Yes, I joke around in battle to annoy my enemies but when it comes down to it I know that I will do anything to protect my family. I know when to be serious as well.

Raph: yeah but most of the time you act like a goofball.

Mikey: Leo, Raph is being mean to me.

Leo: Mikey stop complaining to me. What do I look like your mom?

Mikey:… uuuuummm

Donny: oh Mikey seriously

Mikey: What

Raph: see what I mean a goofball

Leo: Raph stop teasing Mikey

Raph: Shut up Fearless no one asked you

Leo: Quit acting like a baby hothead

Raph: Why I outta

Leo and Raph: *fighting*

Don: Well there they go fighting again.

Mikey: Don't they get sick of fighting

Don: Don't know. Want to go to the lab and wait out the fight?

Mikey: ok.

 


End file.
